The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘G15104’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new Argyranthemum plants with attractive ray and disc floret colors, sterility and good garden performance.
The new Argyranthemum plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Argyranthemum frutescens ‘Butterfly’, not patented. The new Argyranthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Butterfly’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. in August, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum plant by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Bellefonte, Pa. on Nov. 17, 2014. Asexual reproduction by terminal vegetative cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.